


artificial tree

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sassy, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: He wanted to cheer them up.





	

BamBam hated whenever people used the age card on him. Mainly because they often treated him like he was dumb or too naive to understand anything since he was so young. But the other times he relished in it, because it meant he could be as weird as he wanted to and no one would get on his case too much. (Unless it was Jinyoung, who always looked like he was on his last nerve with BamBam.) He was just being the weird ‘eldest maknae.’

Which was why BamBam figured he could get away with his latest endeavor. Truthfully, he was only doing it because the older boys seemed to be in low spirits lately. Jackson and Mark were more homesick than usual. It was inevitable during the holiday season, and while BamBam was feeling low too, he felt the sadness harder because the boys weren’t okay.

He wanted to cheer them up. This was why it was a perfectly great idea to dress Yugyeom up as a Christmas tree.

“Why are you like this?” Yugyeom could pout as much as he wanted to, but it wasn’t going to stop BamBam from arranging the tinsel around his head. “Why can’t we just buy a tree?”

BamBam scoffed. “Because they’re too expensive!”

“They sell mini ones at Daiso for cheap!” Yugyeom sneezed when a tinsel brushed his nose, and then laughed at BamBam’s revolted expression.

“I don’t want a cheap, plastic, toy tree,” said BamBam. He smoothed down Yugyeom’s green, fuzzy sweater before picking up the package of mini Christmas ornaments. “And I’m not paying that much for a real tree–”

“–You’re so cheap–”

“–And you’re the perfect height for a tree!” BamBam finished. He pinned a few ornaments to Yugyeom’s sweater before patting his cheek. “Besides, you look so cute right now, that Jaebumie might actually faint.”   The nonchalant tone made Yugyeom’s blush stronger than it should’ve been. He kept his eyes straight ahead and his voice quiet while BamBam continued to decorate him.

It wasn’t until BamBam was about to place the angel figure headband on Yugyeom’s head (the tree topper was  stuck to the band with chunks of glue, it was doubtful it’d stayed together for long), that the youngest spoke.

“… If I’m a cute Christmas tree, then you must be my cute gift underneath.”

Before BamBam could reply with, “Wow, are you serious? Is Jackson teaching you how to flirt?” Yugyeom leaned down and kissed his forehead.

(“You’re redder than Rudolph’s nose. That’s impressive!”  BamBam said, after tilting his head up just right, and kissing Yugyeom properly.)

(Thanks to BamBam, Yugyeom the Christmas tree did brighten up the boys’ mood and laughter.)


End file.
